The Diary Of Quistis Trepe
by QTrepe432
Summary: Quistis Trepe is a proper teacher, and tends to act older than her age. Quistis finds that someone she cares deeply about has been hurt. Quistis goes through a life change and begins to love him in his absence. pleez R
1. October 4th

I do not own any of the characters in final fantasy 8.

The Diary of Quistis Trepe

**October 4th-** HAPPY BIRTHDAY ME!! I am now the same age as Ellie, for a while. Man it feels good, she's always doing uncultivated and fanatical things, and I knew better, but I just wanted to know how she felt as a nineteen year old.

Today started out okay I guess. I woke up and there was a basket sitting on my table. That just struck me as odd, because I never give out my room key to anyone. Not even my friends. So I pondered who did it. I was so curious about what it said though. So I walked over and pulled out the tag very ferociously just in case. Being an instructor like me you always have to be on guard. Which kind of gets traumatic sometimes. I read the tag and it said… "Happy Birthday Quisty!!" signed your secret admirer. How sweet right? Well if someone wants my heart, they're going to have to tell me sooner or later who they are.

I thought it was a treppie, or Seifer, or somebody. But which one? I stood there in deep thought for quite some time. When out of nowhere, Selphie, one of my students, came barging through my door with Irvine. She had a big bunch of inflated birthday balloons and Irvine had a present. It was quite an outsized box. I was rendered speechless. Selphie was her usual self, being all bubbly, and joyous. She literally wanted me to rip the wrapping paper off the box. I wasn't about to change my attitude. I was careful about when I ripped the shiny glamorous pink foil off the box. It was a lovely little jewelry box, that played a song that had been dancing through my head all week, Eyes On Me.

I was overjoyed to see such a gorgeous little wooden box with a ballerina dancer inside spinning to the tune of Eyes On Me. I listened to it until it stopped. I began to feel tears come to my eyes and I looked at Selphie. She must have pitied me because she came over and comforted me. When I was done weeping I cleaned myself up and put some clothes on, since I had not been dressed when Selphie and Irvine came through my door. They waited for me, while I put on my usual pink dress.

Selphie and Irvine were more than eager to get to breakfast. Was I keeping them from enjoying themselves? I shouldn't be thinking about this now, it's my birthday, I should be able to do as I please. We went to breakfast and of course everyone was there. Zell with his usual plate of hotdogs, Squall with that scowl on his face, Rinoa gazing at Squall, and Seifer… wait, he wasn't there.

I just now realized that he wasn't there; I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't notice he wasn't there. As a matter of fact, I don't even remember him being with me at all. Not when we were at breakfast, not when we went to the movies, when we went out for lunch, and not even when Selphie threw a surprise party for me. Even though the party was nice and everything, I still felt like something wasn't right. I thanked Selphie for the charming party, and bid them all goodnight. When I got just outside my room, I began to break down. Now I'm writing in this diary Ellone got for me. She told me that she got one on her nineteenth birthday, and she thought that I should have one also. I still don't feel right about Seifer being gone. He's been different lately. Ever since the war, Seifer has acted quite peculiar around me. I guess he just doesn't like me. Or maybe, he doesn't like the way I act suitable all the time. What am I doing? I'm thinking of why Seifer doesn't like me? That is quite childish. Here I am, and eccentric nineteen year old, acting like a feeble child.

**Quistis Trepe, will you please report to Headmaster Cid's office immediately**.

I wonder what all the ruckus is about. Write later.

Quistis Trepe 

Authors note: Hey, I'd like to thank PodSora for encouraging me to write more on this chapter, and make it more Quistis like. The next few chapters are mostly done, but not exactly, I have to add some more detail to it. Hope you enjoy! Oh ya, and if you could!! Pleez read it and tell me what you think!! Thx.


	2. October 5th

**October 5th- **Happy birthday to me.sadly I have some good new and some bad news. The bad news is…. Seifer almost died yesterday. He went out on the town during school. He was in a car accident on the way back. They sent him to a hospital in Deling City. I'm going to go see him on my day off. I hope he's okay, I mean he's Seifer, but I don't know what would happen if I were to lose him.

The good news is… well there isn't really good news. Today is practically the worst day of my life. I felt as if everyone were looking at me like they knew what happened. I broke down crying while I was running to my room. I ran past Ell, and she stopped me. I told her what happened, and she comforted me.

She walked me back to my room just to make sure I was okay. She left and I took a shower. When I got out, I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were all red and puffy from crying, and my hair was all over. None of that mattered though. My Seify was gone. Do I really care about him that much?

My world is completely upside down now. Seifer isn't one of my favorite students, but he's still a student and friend. Wait.. did I just call Seifer a friend? Man I must be tired. But still anyway, he's someone. That should count as something. Whoa hoa hoa Quistis slow down, take a deep breath and stop thinking. It's just so hard to know that one of my friends could die within the blink of an eye. I just want to lay on my bed an weep, but I know it's not good for me. I guess I should go tell the gang what happened. I don't know what I should tell them though. And what if they think I'm weird for crying over him?

I seriously need to take a chill pill. I wonder what he would do if I were to have gotten in a car accident. Would he come and see me? Or would he just blow me off like I didn't mean anything to him. I know everyone else would come. Who would fill in for my class for me? Selphie would be too over energetic, Irvine would just be.. wrong. Zell would want to blow everyone in the class. Rinoa, Ellone, and Squall are probably my only possibilities. Who knows what will happen in the future. You just have to live one day at a time.

Wait, what if Seifer getting in an accident is a sign or something. To show me how I really feel about him. I don't think I would feel this way about him if he was still in garden walking around with that cocky smile on his face. Definitely not. I do know one thing though. That I truly do care about him wether he's as dumb as a door nail, or your worst enemy, he's still the Seifer we all know and love. I'm doing it again aren't I? I'm blabbing on about how I really truly feel about Seifer. I need to stop with this nonsense and get on with my life.

I'm going to go tell the gang about what happened. Wait, what should I say? Well I'll just work on it I guess.

**Quistis Trepe, will you please report to Headmaster Cid's office immediately.**

I'm really not in the mood for talking to anyone right now. But I guess this must be important. I'll tell the others later.

Authors Note: Hi!! I hope you like this chapter. If you can pleez tell me what you think, I'd love to hear from ya. Thanks to all the peeps who reviewed to me on the first chapter, I really appreciated it. I'll update soon. BYE!!


	3. October 6th

**October 6th- **Last night while I was at Headmaster Cid's office, he told me that Seifer

was doing well, and that he would be out of the hospital soon, then he handed me a velvet

box. At first I did not know what to think of it. Was this from Headmaster?

Or was it from somebody too chicken to give me the box themselves? Then Headmaster said to me, "Open it." So I did.

It was a gorgeous diamond ring with a note in the box. "The key to my heart is not locked away." For a moment I pondered what this little riddle could mean. The only person who truly cared about me like that was Seifer, but he couldn't have possibly given it to Cid to give to me, he's in the hospital.

Cid told me Seifer had gone out that day to buy me that ring. I speechless, the reason Seifer was in the accident was because he cared enough about me to go out, during school hours, and get me an luxurious diamond ring. I walked back to my room in silence. Everyone had gone to bed, for it was past curfew, and luckily, headmaster gave me a pass back to my room. I just kept thinking how I could be so worthless, and yet mean so much to Seifer.

Maybe he doesn't really love me, maybe he's just fooling with my heart, or maybe he just wants something from me. Love is so confusing. I walked into my room, slipped off my shoes and laid on my bed crying some more. I fell asleep after about 3 hours of crying silently to myself. I had a dream that Seifer had died in the hospital, and I was there with him.

He didn't look so good. His face was black and purple and he had a cast on his leg. His last dying words were "I love you more than anything, don't let me kill your heart." Could this truly happen? Or is it just a fascination of mine? I awoke at about 6:00 and threw on some clothes. I didn't really care how I looked, I needed to see if Seifer was okay.

I went directly to Cids office and asked if Seifer was still okay. He said that all he knew that Seifer was still doing well on his recovery. I was glad to know that Seifer was still okay. I sat at his desk for a moment in silence looking at random things, and relating them to Seifer. There was a gunblade, and it made me think about how much Seifer really did love his Hyperion.

Then I saw a picture of Matron. Other than me, she was the only other woman he really loved. If, that is, he really did love me. "Is everything okay?" Cid said as he popped me out of my dream world. I told him that I missed Seifer, and that I would need a day to get myself back together. Cid said that I should have the rest of the week off, so I can go and see Seifer.

I was overjoyed, I mean Seifer isn't my best friend, but even if I was in the hospital I would enjoy someone coming and being with me. I spent the rest of the day packing. I am going to spend the rest of the week in Deling… With Seifer.

Authors note: Hi, thanks for taking time to read my humble little story. Yes I know, Quistis is odd. But it's the thought that counts right? lol will have next chapter up soon!


	4. October 7th

**October 7th-** I got up early this morning before anyone I knew was up. It was about 4:30. The only person I expected to be up at that time was Squall. With all the work he does all the time, I wouldn't have been surprised if he was awake. I grabbed my suitcase and train ticket and went to the lobby.

Cid was there to bid me a safe trip, and I thanked him, gave him a big hug, and walked out of Balamb. I haven't been out of Balamb for any other reason than a mission before. This feels really weird. I walked to the train station and found my train. I was relieved to find that it hadn't left yet. I found a car, and sat down in one of the nice seats, because for me to be comfortable, requires style, and formality.

The train took off and the conductor came around and I showed him my ticket. He seemed that he was in his fifties, and he was obese. I waited till he passed to get myself settled into my spot. I got out my favorite book. Selphie, Rinoa, and Ellone would be jumping down my back right now, because I wouldn't have given them any bother. Anyway, the book I was reading was, Watership Down.

It's the best book ever! It's only about five hundred pages long, so I thought it would be good for my trip. I was at the part where the male rabbits were trying to help the female rabbits escape. It was so intriguing to see that animals such as that really did want to help others. I was sucked into it and the next thing I knew, I was already in Deling City. I gathered my stuff and got off the train. I rented a Toyota Echo, one of my favorite cars, and headed straight to the hospital. I asked the desk clerk for Seifer's room. She gave me a bit of a fight but then I told her that I was his fiancé. Then she looked at me with pity and gave me his room number.

I headed down the hall, looking at all the people passing me by. I felt sorry for everyone that had to stay in this unpleasant place. I practically ran to the elevator and once I was outside his door, I took a deep breath and walked in. I stood there in shock for a moment taking in what I saw. A man in an entire body cast, with a breathing machine, and a heart monitor. I ran over to the bed, and fell to the floor.

"Seifer! I'm here now, don't die on me!" I said as I started to weep. "Quistis?" I heard. I looked up, and noticed that the guy was asleep. "On the other side of the curtain,"Seifer said. I stood up dried my eyes and walked past the curtain. Seifer was laying in bed. His eye was all puffy and black and purple, he had stitches on his forehead and he was wearing one of those hospital gowns. The stitches really added depth to the scar on his face from when he and Squall trained together and almost ended up killing each other.

That was a lesson I'll never forget, never put enemy's together to train. He also had a cast on his leg. He also had a sort of contempt to himself too. He didn't have that cocky smile on his face, which made me feel even better. I ran over to him and hugged him, and kissed him. I pulled up a chair close to his bed, and leaned in. "Quistis, I love you more than anything, don't let me kill your heart." I gasped "no" I said as he smiled at me. "What?" he asked wondering why I was tearing up. "Seifer, I have a confession." I said as I sat down on the bed. "Even though I don't show it very much, I love you." Seifer's eyebrows raised, and he held his arms out and I drew closer.

We hugged for a long time. "Seifer, I got your ring, they found it in the car." I said as Seifer began to blush. "It was supposed to be your birthday present, but I ruined it didn't I?" Seifer said as I sat up from hugging him and showed him my hand. "Oh Quis, you look radiant." Seifer said as he kissed my lips. "Take the ring off your finger, I want to do something" he said as I slipped my ring off. He took it, and said "I know I'm not doing this formally, but Quistis Trepe, will you marry me?" I was so surprised that he would do it like that in a hospital.

"Oh Seifer yes, yes I will." We kissed and then I pulled away. It was the sweetest thing he'd ever done. I hope that's a permanent thing now. I told Seifer that I had the week off, and that I would come to visit him every day until he could come home. Seifer looked at me wide eyed. I still don't know why he did that. Then the doctor came in. She seemed polite. She told me that Seifer would be out in the next two days.

I told her where I was staying and my name so she could call me when he was able to leave. I pecked Seifer on the cheek, and told him that I would visit tomorrow. I left the hospital, and went to my hotel. I checked in, and found that my room was quite pleasant. I enjoyed the view of the ocean. I went to go get some food, and came back to my hotel room. I ate my dinner on the balcony, and watched the sunset.

Then I took a nice hot bubble bath, which was ever so nice. It was a jacuzzi tub, and I had the jets going, an aromatherapy candle, and my sweet smelling bubble bath. I relaxed for what felt like forever, until I was all pruny. Then I got out, and layed on my bed. Now I'm writing in you telling about how my day was. The mattress is so soft, I'm just gonna take a little yawnnap.


	5. October 8th

Authors Note: Hey! This is the next chapter of The Diary Of Quistis Trepe. I would love it if you read it and let me know what ya think! Thanks. You'll help me with my writers block, because I know what I want to do, but I'm having a little trouble going into detail so yes, pleez RR. I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed so just bear with me.

Phoenix of the Darkness: Thank you! **tears up** you like me, you really like me!

Yo I Am Ell: Thanks for the support! LUV YA!

Hikari Heijin: Don't worry, you know where I'm headed with this story. Lol

Destiny Dream: thanks:D

Almasy 11: thank you so much!

Phoenix-of -the-darkness: Quistis is my favorite character too! Or else I'd be doing a diary on Zell or something. Hey that would be kind of cool! Be expecting that one soon. Hehe

Podsara: thanks for your advice, and sorry if I spelled your name wrong in the other chapter. Eyes can be deceiving and I hope to fix it soon.

Now back to the story. ENJOY!

**October 8th- **Nothing much really happened today. Although I did enjoy myself at the spa before I went to see Seifer. Cid called early this morning and told me to take a load off my shoulders. Cid knows me so well; he knew that I would be very stressed. That massage and spa treatment helped so much.

Ifeel as light as a feather. My skin feels so silky soft and smooth. I wish I could do this all the time. Also the big knot on the back of my neck went away. I never thought anything could get that malicious thing to go away. Well anyway back to life, I went down to the resturaunt in the lobby. The food was delightful and had a very good presentation. I had the succulent shrimp with and alfredo sauce.

I wish they would serve that kind of food at Garden. I was so full and I decided I would take Seifer some real food. Not that hospital food rubbish. So many things have been going through my mind today, like what Seifer and I would do after he got out, how we would tell everyone else about our engagement, things like that. I wonder if I'll still feel the same for Seifer once he gets out of the hospital. Maybe I just felt for him the way I do because I felt sorry that he was in a car accident. Who knows, maybe we were meant to be soul mates.

Well I guess I can't change anything now, I already told him how I felt, and that I would marry him. Wow things happen so fast. It feels like just yesterday that I was anxious to know if Seifer was okay, and I wanted to see him so bad. Oh wait, that was just yesterday he he, my mistake. My head has been up in the clouds all day. I just love the feeling when I'm around Seifer. He's my soul mate. I really do truly mean it. I'm not joking this time.

Whoa, how did I get so off track? Ok where was I? Oh yes, I was eating lunch, at the restaurant, shrimp, ok. So after lunch I went to go see Seifer. I brought him the leftovers from my lunch, which he ate happily. We sat and talked for quite some time. Seifer told me that ever since the Sorceress War he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me.

Then I confessed that I didn't really care about him until after I found out that he was in the accident. It took something so horrible to happen for me to notice what was going on around me. I felt so bad that he had loved me for so long, and I just blew him off. And I guess he felt a little hurt that I didn't love him for longer. But then we both realized that it didn't matter how long we liked each other before.

What matters is that we love each other now. I never knew this side of Seifer before. He's really sweet about everything. When we get back to Garden, though, that will probably all change. He has a reputation and so do I. But I would change all that. Who knows, maybe he would too if he loves me that much. Hopefully he does, but Seifer isn't me so who knows. I've never seen Seifer's dorm.

When we get back, I'd like to see it. But if it's messy I'd rather not. Or else ill clean it all up, and he wouldn't like it because it's not like him to be clean. Or is it? There I go again. I left Seifer at about 8. I went back to the hotel and watched a movie. It was a scary movie. Wrong Turn. The only thing I have to say is, I'm never going camping again.

Then I called Rinoa who had Selphie and Ellone over for a sleepover. We talked for quite a while. I told them all that happened except for the engagement. I wanted to see their reactions in person to the news. They were all getting tired, and so was I, so we said goodnight and hung up.

I fell asleep almost instantly except I wrote in here first and I'm about ready to fall asleep so I'll write to you later.

Quistis Trepe 


	6. October 9th

**October 9th- **Today was absolutely great. I woke up and had a very pleasant breakfast with scrambled eggs, bacon, and  
some strawberry yougurt.

I was very full and went back to my room. I took a shower and got ready to go see Seifer.

This might be the day that Seifer gets out. I wondered if Seifer would be released from the hospital because I was beginning  
to become home sick.

I sat with Seifer for about an hour when his doctor came in and told me that he could go whenever he wanted. I can never forget the smile that Seifer had on his face. I've never seen him so happy.

I can tell he was very glad to get away from that evil place. He didn't really like how he had to stay in bed all the time. I told him that we were going to go back to the hotel room so I could let Cid know that Seifer was out.

So the doctor gave him some crutches, and he hobbled out of the hospital with me helping him along the way.

I was glad I got a close parking space or else Seifer would have died trying to get to the car. We went out to eat at a resturaunt and had a burger.

It was quite funny to watch him eat. It reminded me of Zell as if he hadn't eaten a hotdog for a whole year. Seifer is so funny. I can't help but say that he's cute when he tries to be funny too.

Then we went back to the hotel room. Seifer surprisingly took a nap when I called the others to let them know he was okay and so was I.

I took a shower after talking to all of the gang on the phone because it was hot and sweaty in our room and I just felt miserable.

Hoping to find relaxation in the bath tub I went in and filled the bathtub to it's capacity. When I got out of the bathtub, I realized I forgot my clothes in the room.

So I walked out there in a towel, I know Seifer enjoyed it. I felt barely clothed though, with just my towel on. I went to put my clothes on and when I came out Seifer was still laying on the bed.

I asked him if he enjoyed the view and he didn't even remember what I was talking about. I felt better to find that he didn't know what I was talking about.

He was asleep when I went out in just a towel. He said that the beds in the hotel room were so much more comfortable then the ones in the hospital. I cuddled up next to him and admired my ring.

He kissed the top of my head and we fell asleep together. I woke up at about 7 and ordered room service. It arrived just as Seifer was waking up and we ate dinner on the bed.

It was so romantic. Then we watched a movie. I chose a scary one just so I could huddle up with Seifer. I think he knew why I chose a scary movie too.

It was scary though. Now I'm petrified about TV's, and I'm never going to watch any and I mean ANY video tapes. I was so scared out of my mind that I had trouble sleeping.

Seifer comforted me but that didn't help. He's so sweet. So I decided to write in you and tell you what was on my mind. I can't wait to tell the others about our engagement.

I wonder how they'll react. What if they hate Seifer so much that they deny me as a friend and the only person I have in the world is Seifer? I'm pretty sure that they wont though.

I remember once Selphie came by to ask me about her grades. Then I told her that if she ever needed any extra credit work I would gladly give her some, for I knew she was struggling.

I also had a little trouble in that course. I remember that was the first B I ever got in school. I didn't much care for my instructor either, but I knew to get along you must go along.

The course was Chocobo Science. I mean who really needs to learn the anatomy of a chocobo? I certainly did not. But even though I would never use it, I still worked as hard as I could in it.

I also remember the first few weeks I became an instructor. I felt so out of place because everyone else my age was taking classes, and I was teaching them.

But I guess I'm used to it now. I have friends, and they are good to me and now that I have Seifer I'm even happier, but I still feel empty inside.

I need someone who truly appreciates me for what I've done. I need someone who's not as annoying as Treppie's, but someone who I can trust at the same time.

Well, I guess I better get to sleep, I'm going to need it because we are going home tomorrow. I cannot wait to tell all the girls that I'm getting married. They are going to be so happy.

I can only hope this goes well. Night talk to ya tomorrow.


	7. October 10th

**October 10th- **Seifer and I checked out of our hotel early. We went Denny's for breakfast. I had the french toast grand slam Seifer had the childs happy face waffles. Then we had just enough time to go shopping. Seifer, of course went into the weapons store. I went to a gift shop and got something everyone.

I got Rinoa, Sephie, and Ellone matching teddy bears. I got Squall, Zell, and Irvine something that I thought would match their personalities. I gave Squall a black shirt that said, leave me alone. I thought it was pretty funny. I got Zell a squeaky hotdog chew toy. He'd really enjoy that. I got Irvine an inflatable gun.

When we got to the train station, we found our train, which was loading, and we found our seats. The train began to move as the ticket collector came around. It was the same man as before. Once he had gone past, I fell asleep on Seifer's shoulder until he woke me up when we got to Balamb.

We walked off the train and got our luggage. I wasn't surprised when we came out of the station, because as usual, Selphie had a welcoming committee. I helped Seifer hobble over to the group. I turned to Seifer, who had turned to face me, and we gave each other a deep passionate kiss.

The once cheering group became silent. "Quisty! I've never seen you do that before." Selphie said wide eyed. I smiled and held out my hand. "Oh my gosh Quisty, is this what I think it is!" Ellone said. I nodded as all the girls jumped up and down screaming. I can't believe I'm getting married… to Seifer!

I gave all the girls their presents, and they thanked me for them. I gave Squall his shirt, and he laughed at it. Surprisingly enough, he enjoyed his shirt. When I saw him later in the day, he was wearing it with pride. Zell loved his hotdog squeaky toy, but was a little disappointed that it wasn't a real hotdog, so I told him that I would get him some hotdogs for lunch.

Irvine loved his inflatable gun, and ran around pretending to shoot people with it. Selphie thought it was rather cute. After lunch with the gang, Seifer wnet with the guys to talk, and I went with the girls. The girls and I spent the rest of the day planning what we are going to do for the wedding, and we didn't get very far, because, Selphie wanted everything to be Yellow, Rinoa wanted everything to be Blue, and Ellone wanted everything Green.

What I was thinking though, is what if they all had the same exact dress, but just in different colors? I think it sounds like a reasonable idea. Tonight Seifer and I are going to talk about what we came up with for the wedding. Of course with our pay as See-d's we can afford even the most expensive wedding, but we want to buy a nice house, and not have to live in dorms.

I need to go tell Cid that once Seifer and I got married, we would have to resign from being See-D's but I would still be an Instructor, and Seifer would get a job elsewhere. I told the girls about my resignation as a See-D today and they were all very gloomy. I told them that I would still be an instructor and I would live too far away.

They would be able to visit me any time they wanted. They were all so happy for me. I wonder if Seifer wants the same kind of house I do. I want a small but elegant and cute little house. It needs to be a two story, and have large backyard. I also want to put in a beautiful pool, but not yet. Well I have some business to talk to Cid about, so I better get a move on. Bye!


	8. October 11th

Authors note: hey I love all the reviews that I got. I would like to thank all of you for reviewing and letting me know what you think. NOW BACK TO THE STORY!

**October 11th- **I felt so much more relieved now that Seifer is home, we spent so much time together today.

We went to tell Cid about our engagement today, and once we get married, we will move out of Garden.

I don't know where we want to live, but I guess we'll find out soon enough. As usual, everyone came over, and we hung out in Seifer's Dorm. Then Selphie Ellone, and I went out to get some Chinese food.

Rinoa stayed back with the guys, to make sure nothing bad happened. You know Seifer and Squall are never a good mix, especially when Zell has been deprived of hotdogs for many days. When we got back, we chowed down on Panda Express.

Then Seifer and the guys got down to business and they helped him decide on what he wanted for the wedding. While all the girls and I went to my dorm and decided who was going to be my maid of honor, what color the dresses should be, where the wedding should be, ect.

By the end of the day, we had so many things planned. All we had to do was get all the stuff. We decided that my maid of honor would be all three of them, because I knew I couldn't decide which person I wanted, and they didn't want to put that kind of pressure on me.

We are going to have the wedding here in garden, and that since we couldn't decide on a certain color for a dress, I just chose the color tan. I think it's a pretty color, and neither of them absolutely hate the color.

Also, once I got back to Seifer's room after the planning we went over the ideas, and then we compromised. We also decided where we were going to go for our honeymoon. It was a difficult choice, because we wanted to be somewhere bumping, like Dollet, and yet we wanted to be somewhere calm and sort of quiet, like Timber Woods.

We decided to go to Dollet though, because Seifer is quite the party animal, and so I thought it would be fun to go to some clubs. I'm going online tomorrow to check out the hotels and…… wait, we haven't even picked out a date for the wedding yet. I feel so stupid.

We've thought of everything else, but not that. I'll have to talk to Seifer tomorrow, because he had to train tonight. I have to go to bed. I'm still very tired from the trip.

I can't help but feel true happiness and love. All day I was so happy. I don't think I've ever felt happy about one thing all day. This is truly something I'll never forget.

Who knows, maybe I'll forget sadness, and bring joy into my life. Seifer makes me want to live life to it's fullest. Word of the wise, you never know what you have until it's gone. For me luckily it wasn't completely gone. Well, just one last little thought, I wonder if Seifer is happy with me. Well goodnight.

Authors note: hey sorry this chapter was so short, it was kind of hard to go into depth, i would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story, and please feel free to let me know of what you think of this chapter. Well gotta go to bed, School tomorrow. Night!


	9. October 12th

Hey, i know it's been a while since i reviewed but i've been working on a new story to post, so be looking out for it. I'm sorry i keep changing the summary too, i wont change it anymore but i just had to one last time. lol . I am going to take a few minutes to thank everyone who reviewed my story.

Neko-yuff16- thanks, i'm kinda going for it

Alonia Everclear- hehe thank you :D

Hikari Heijin- TOTAL HOTTIE:P thanks

Insanitycreator- thanks, i will

Phoenix-of-the-darkness- Yes Quistis is having doubts but they will all go away some day.

Screwlooseor5- Great, thanks, and I will. lol, and welcome too.

Alonia Everclear- I thought that was funny, because i could picture it too.

Hikari Heijin- hehe, thank you.

InsanityCreator- Thanks, i will

QueenAdreena- thanks for the support, i love your stories too :D

Ok, and now back to ...

THE DIARY OF QUISTIS TREPE

**October 12th- **I woke up today feeling so stressed, I mean I can't believe I'm getting married, it's like a thing where my stress level isn't going to go down until after it's over.

Seifer and I went out shopping today for the bridal gown, and the grooms tux, and we looked around for brides maids gowns, and things like that.

I found a gorgeous gown, but it was 500. Seifer said I could have it because I was worth it.

HE'S SOO SWEET! He knows how to treat a woman. I never really knew how sweet and honest he could really be.

This weekend we are going to see my parents. So I guess that's a good thing. I'm sure he'll give them the right impression.

If he were to show them what he showed me over the past few days, I'm sure he'll do exceptionally well.

I can't wait, for this weekend. I haven't seen my mom since I met her. I remember when I first met my mom pretty much one year ago.

I had just turned eighteen, and Matron had surprised me with a trip to Deling, the city where any face can hide behind another.

I got to meet my birthmother, and I was so glad I finally got to meet her, but I still felt a little bit mad at her for giving me away. I was still glad that I had finally gotten to meet her.

You know what I just thought of? Well when I was telling the group Matron was taking me on a vacation for my birthday, Seifer acted really sad.

Wow, I didn't realize that until now. Now that I think of it, he had always acted weird around me, and now I know what it means.

Things sure have changed. Especially Seifer. He's totally different around me.

Not like it's a bad thing, I like it when he's sweet, and when he's around me, he never has that cocky smirk on his face.

Now if only I could get everyone else to see that. He just needs to open up a little more to them like he did with me.

I remember how sad I was when I was told that Seifer was in a car accident and he was in the hospital.

Just the mental pictures alone made me feel bad for him. Then to hear about what he did, just made me fall bad for him.

I was just so confused on what I wanted, I wasn't sure if my hormones were talking, or if I felt bad for him, or if I just wanted him back because he was a friend.

Who knows but all I know is now I'm getting married, and I'm absolutely thrilled to the fact of it. After my wedding, though, I don't know what's going to happen to the orphanage gang.

Who knows, maybe we'll be together forever. Maybe we'll all go our different ways, and never see each other again.

Or Maybe we'll stay as close as we are now, and never split. Anyway, back to reality, we are going to look at houses tomorrow.

I wonder if we'll find a house near by Garden, so I can still work there easily.

I wouldn't want to travel a total of more than an hour a day to and from work, especially with the gas prices going up.

Wow right now I'm worrying if I'll get a house close to Garden, and last week I was wondering if Seifer was going to live.

Things happen so fast. I mean when he proposed I felt like a completely new person. The day before I felt like crap, and when he did, I felt like I was on top of the world. It's as if I have split personalities.

Who knows, maybe I'm a mass murder in one of my other personalities. Who knows, only I know that I'm Quistis, and that's all there is to know.

Well also we all need to know EMC2, but that's a different story. Albert Einstein, my hero.

The world would not go around if it weren't for him. But now Seifer is my new Albert Einstein.

My world would not go around if it weren't for him. He's so sweet, he's taking me out to dinner tonight, so we can have a chance to talk about a house, a price range, and where, and also get the finishing touches on the wedding.

We still haven't picked a date, so I will let you know as soon as possible. Not like I really need to tell you or anything, I just wanted you to know so I would never forget.

Well, gotta go get ready for my date with Seifer. Bye!


	10. October 13th

**October 13th-** Today Seifer and I went to look at houses.

There was this one little cute house that was near Balamb, and I told Seifer that was the one, because it was just as I had imagined in my dreams.

That was the exact house that I wanted. Of course it would need a little fixing up, but that's what friends are for right?

Seifer talked to the realtor, and we are going to do a more thorough inspection of the place next week. Selphie came to my door today and she was so excited.

For what I didn't know, until she said that she got a stripper for my bachelorette party. Gee can you guess whom she got?

Of course the ladies man Irvine. She was literally bouncing off the walls when she told me. I was less ecstatic than she planned.

Remember, I'm Quistis; I don't really like wild and crazy things. I hardly have anytime alone anymore so it's been hard to write in here.

Life is getting so stressful, and I still have to give my students their exams for the semester.

Goodness, life is getting so harsh. I hardly have time for myself, and there's people coming and going.

Either they want to see me for grade updates, or they want to know about my personal life. I just need ten minutes alone a day to sit and think about my life and to wonder whether I'm doing the right thing. Sometimes I really do wonder though.

Am I making the right choice marrying Seifer? I mean he's sweet, kind, funny, and he's the type that can be the most intimate and you wouldn't even guess it. I'm very happy with my decision in accepting his proposal of marriage.

I can't wait until the day that we picked out. Oh and that is by the way, is December 14th.

We wanted to get married soon, but not during Christmas, so we are getting married in December but not too close to Christmas.

I wonder if Seifer celebrates Christmas. If he does, then I wonder why he looks so lonely during the holiday season every year.

Maybe because what he wanted, he couldn't really have. What he really wanted was me. I get it now.

Well, this is going to be the best Christmas Seifer's ever had. I'll make sure that it goes very smoothly.

I wonder what he wants for Christmas. Does he want kids when we get married?

Will we adopt? Ok I seriously need to stop thinking about details. That can wait.

Well, I'm sorry this entry is so short, but I hardly have any time alone anymore as I said earlier.

I must go, Selphie wants to go look at the dresses I had in mind for the wedding.

Quistis Trepe 

Author's Note: Hehe, this story has been going pretty well, don't you think? If there's anything that you want to say pleeeeez review. Now I must thank whoever reviewed lately so bare with me.

Phoenix-of -the-darkness- hehe, yes I know Quistis thinks very weird stuff. She's a total braniac. Thanks for the support .

QueenAdreena- thanks, hehe, I'll try not to repeat myself. Thank you.


	11. October 14th

**October 14th-** Seifer and I went back to that house I wanted today. It was even better than I thought. It has four bedrooms, and three and a half baths.

I love it because there are three levels. When you walk in, there's an entry way with a vaulted ceiling. Then once you walk a little further there's a kitchen to the left, and then the dining room is connected to the kitchen through an archway.

Then if you keep going straight, you reach the living room. The back door is gorgeous because it's an enormous sliding glass door that shows the entire well-kept backyard.

Then to the right of the living room is a hallway which leads to the master suite and the hallway. The master suite is a large room with a walk in closet, and a large bathroom.

The bathroom has a jacuzzi tub and it seats two. I don't know why a tub would seat two exactly. Next to the master suite is the staircase, which leads to the upper floor.

The upper floor has three bedrooms, which are all moderately sized. They're just the right size for some things I have in mind.

There's also a bathroom neatly placed in between the two rooms on the right side of the hallway. The bedroom on the left side of the hallway is quite large in size. It has a medium sized window overlooking the front yard.

It has a large walk in closet, which I will use for see-d storage until we can find a mobile mini to put our old stuff in. When you go back down stairs, into the kitchen, there's a walk in pantry and there's a secret door that leads down to the bottom floor.

It's quite neat. If there's ever like stuff I don't want Seifer to see, or if we have kids, I can always put their Christmas or birthday presents down there. Or we could use it as Seifer's training room.

Also once you are in the dining room, there is a door that leads to the garage. It's a three-car garage, which we will divide the other section of garage off so Seifer can keep his See-d memorabilia in someplace other than a closet.

Of course in the living room there's a fireplace, and Seifer wants to put his gun blade on the mantle. I was thinking that he could put his gun blade on the mantle, and right next to it, I could put my whip on the wall.

We decided that the house was ours, and we would move in sometime next month, because the people who lived there didn't take out their stuff. We are giving them time to find another place to live. Also, Seifer and I don't want to move in together too soon before the wedding. I love the house.

The best feature about it is in the backyard. There's a garden, a large grass area, and a diving pool with a waterfall and a slide. Seifer is so excited that we found a house.

I'm already planning out what we are going to do in each room. Like where the furniture should go, what furniture we need, and how it should be placed.

I'm taking Rinoa, Selphie, and Ellone out to see the house tomorrow. They can't wait. I was also told that it was once a million dollar house because of the location, the size of the place, and the beauty of it all.

Now it's only two thousand dollars, and it's all mine, well and Seifer's too of course. Life is going good. I can't be happier, and everyone around me has definitely seen an improvement in my attitude.

Just a few months ago I was sulking around wondering if someone was ever going to love me like in the romance movies. I never thought it would happen with one of my best friends.

It's great though, because I already know so much about Seifer, and he knows a lot about me. Now he will know so much more about me, and the same for me.

I bought a new CD today, when Seifer took me out for lunch. I surprised him with the kind of music I listen to. I listen to rock, and he thought that I listened to classical.

I can't stand classical music. I bought a Breaking Benjamin CD. When Seifer and I went to lunch, he told me that he wanted to meet my parents.

We are going this weekend to meet them. The only time I've ever seen my mother was when I met her.

Luckily I got her phone number. So this will be the second time I've seen her and it will be Seifer's first. She lives in Timber.

It's a good place to vacation, but not to live. I couldn't stand living in a place like Timber. That place is too calm for me. I need a little excitement in my life.

I can't wait for the wedding. It's going to be so much fun. Well I have to go, Seifer wants to talk to Headmaster Cid about something, I don't know, but he wants me to go with him. See you soon.

**a few hours later**

Hey this is really important so listen up, wait you're a diary why should you listen up? Ok I've lost it completely.

Seifer surprised me when we went to Headmaster Cids office. Seifer wanted to tell the Headmaster that he had already bought a house and we would be moving in within the next few weeks.

He just wanted to make sure that the headmaster knew that we were living together before we got married. I'm so glad we got the house.

I was also excited because I wanted to move into the house very soon, but I didn't know if Seifer wanted to, so I just kept quiet.

Authors Note: I want to ask all you readers out there if I should start putting multiple diary entries on each chapter. I feel that the story is moving fairly slow, and just to get to the wedding would be sixty chapters or so. So yes tell me what you think whether I should do that or not. Please review and let me know what you think. Ok now for the boring part. I would like to thank my **one** reviewer. So here I go.

QueenAdreena- he he, thank you :D, I'm glad you enjoyed it.


	12. October 15thOctober 21st

A/N: hey I'm now starting to do multiple entries on the chapter's just to speed up the time. I will put seven entries in. I will also start saying like which day like Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday and Friday so ya. Hope you like the improvements :D

Luv all the reviews I can get, so ya drop a line and let me know what you think.

**Monday October 15th- **Today, I went to take Rinoa, Ellone, and Selphie to our house. We will move in on November 4th. I can't wait.

They thought it was gorgeous. Selphie kept talking about it when we left, and she just would not stop talking.

I really did regret taking her until we got something for her to eat. She's like a little kid, if there's something in front of her, she'll eat it. Even if that something is worms. S

elphie is very daring. Something I will never be. I always have to think. Stupid Quistis. Stupid Quistis. Why can't just sometimes I have fun and be normal? Well I guess we'll find out if I can really have fun at the bachelorette party.

Irvine is going to be a nuisance, but I guess we'll live. Seifer's bachelor party is tonight so I'm going to go over to Ellone's to help me plan for the bachelorette party.

Selphie and Rinoa are coming too. I told Selph that we didn't need Irvine for a stripper, but she insisted that he do it. So I guess it can't be that bad. Selphie is just so persistent, but it's cute.

After the girls and I checked out the house, we went to lunch. There was this little bistro called, Market Bistro and the food there was great. I got this sandwich and it had grilled pieces of pork. The meat was sweet, and it was just such a good mix of tastes and textures. I'll definitely go back there with Seifer some time.

Well, I have to go over to Ell's now, because Seifer decided that he wanted to use my room for the bachelor party. He's so evil sometimes. But it's a good evil. I know what he's going to do, so I'm taking some of my stuff with me.

If worse turns to worse, I'll end up staying at Ellone's place. Better go now, talk to ya later.

Oh ya, I also wanted to tell you that I am being promoted up to Inspector. It's one of the best jobs that someone could get, because it involves little work. So I can spend time on the wedding, and Seifer will be pleased. I wont have to do semester exams anymore. I'm so happy!

I can't wait to tell someone. I was going to tell Seifer, but I think it's best if I tell him after he's sober. Bachelor parties seem so wild. Why can't he just do it without the beer and alcohol? I really wished that he didn't, but I guess if he really HAS to have alcohol, then I guess he can, but I really don't like it.

He always gets too drunk to know what he's doing. Seifer will end up forgetting what he was doing at the bachelor party. I bet 15 bucks. Hehe this is going to be good. Well, I've rambled on long enough. Must go now, Seifer just came in to decorate. Talk to you later.

**Tuesday October 16th-** I did end up staying the night at Ell's place. I was walking back down the hall to my room, and there was loud music pumping through the walls. So I came closer to my door, and that's where the music was coming from. I was quite disturbed, but I guess it worked out for the better, because I did want to have to deal with the mess they made last night. I was totally wiped out by the time we had finished planning out the bachelorette party.

We decided that next Friday, which would be the 26th , will be my bachelorette party. I invited, of course, Selphie, Ellone, and Rinoa, and some of my other trustworthy friends. I told them that if things got out of hand, I would cancel the party. They understood, and knew that I had limits. I didn't want to get a bad reputation just because of one silly little party. It just wasn't worth it.

But wait… what will they think once Seifer and I get married. Will they know about my personal life? Will he tell? I hope to Hyne's sake that he doesn't tell anyone about our personal life. That would just drive me over the edge if he did. I wouldn't be able to ever trust him again. My life would be over.

Wow, I just reread what I wrote down, and it got way off track of what I was talking about. Let me get back on track, and say that the planning went well.

Selphie was her usual bubbly, and extra hyper self. She was so hyper, that she ordered a pizza at 2 in the morning because she was hungry. Can you believe that? I can't even believe I was up that late. It only felt like seven.

It's weird, when you're around people you're comfortable with, time flies so fast. I got so much done, but it feels like I have the entire world to deal with still. I can't keep dillydallying around the bush just to never get anything done. I would kill myself if I never got anything done.

Well anyway, once I left Ellone's, at about 8:30, I went to find Seifer. I looked and looked, and finally, I got an idea that just was so ridiculous, that it just might have worked. So I went and checked my room. There he was, with all his bachelor buddies, on my floor. The only problem was that he was on my bed, and drooling all over my pillow. It was a cute sight, but I was going to smack him when he woke up. I grunted as I scanned the place, and checked for any major damage done to the place. I knew that letting him use my dorm as a party place was a bad idea.

Well, luckily, there wasn't any damage, and I was lucky for that. Then I made my way to my bed. Seifer rolled over and began to talk in his sleep. Things I never thought I would hear coming from him. Things like 'come to pappa' and things like, 'let me solve all your problems'. Of course I knew what he meant, and I slapped him on the back of the head, and he bolted up and just sat there staring at me.

I think he was a little surprised at what he was doing. He had to be reminded what he was doing in here, he was that bad. I told him, 'I told you that you could have a bachelor party, not a sleepover' as I gave him a smile, and he winked at me.

Then all of his buddies began to wake up, so I tried to sneak out of my room. It didn't work out too well, because I tripped on someone's legs only to find that I had fallen on top of Squall. He awoke on impact and rolled over to find my current situation quite funny. I gave him a scowl, as I pushed myself up off him, and left the room.

I went to go get some breakfast, only to find Zell run past me in his bright yellow dinosaur pajamas. I tried to stop him, I really did, but I don't think he heard me yelling his name, because I was laughing so hard. Obviously he forgot what he was doing last night too. But as I soon got close to the cafeteria, I heard roars of laughter as Zell came tearing past me. I almost mistook him for a bright red cherry. His face had become so red that it looked as if he was going to explode at any instant. I made sure that I wasn't wearing pajamas and I went and got myself some breakfast.

News really does spread across the school quite quickly. Some people I didn't know came up to me and asked if Squall was squishy. I told them I had no idea what they were talking about. I didn't want to be the center of attention. Just because I accidentally fell on Squall doesn't mean that it should be something so important that it would be spread so fast. I told myself over and over that the little accident didn't happen, but it did. I couldn't deny that it happened.

After breakfast, I went to Cid's office, because he wanted to talk to me. Gee I wonder why. He told me that he heard about the rumor about me tripping on Squall, and I told him that it was true. He told me that I should be more careful where I step, and dismissed me. I knew that Cid would take care of this whole mess, because as soon as I stepped out of his office, I soon heard whispering saying that Squall had stayed the night in my dorm. Well that part was true, but the rest of it was oh so fake. They said that I had slept with him, and that Seifer would never forgive me.

I knew that things could only get worse from there. If I had had a loudspeaker at that point, I would have told them the situation. I would have told them that Seifer and I were getting married, and they decided to have the bachelor party in my room. They ended up staying in my room overnight, which I didn't mind. Then I went to go check to see if they had left yet, and they hadn't. Then I tried to sneak out of my room, and that's when I tripped on Squall. I fell onto him, and I got up very quickly. Nothing really happened.

I needed to talk to Rinoa. So I speedily walked to her room, and knocked gingerly. She answered the door very quickly. When she noticed it was me she calmed down a bit. She knew about the rumors that were going around. I told her that none of them were true, and luckily she believed me. I spent a few hours telling her in full detail what happened, just to make sure that she knew what I had gone through. She felt very bad, and I felt bad for making her feel bad. I hate the way life works sometimes. You want people to pity you, and yet when they do, you pity them. I hate life.

I need Seifer to be fully awake and sober so I can talk to him. Today has just been a living hell for me. So I better go make sure that Seifer is awake. Bye bye.QT

**Wednesday October 17th**- I got the whole thing with Squall and I straightened out. It was all just a misunderstanding. I guess what had happened, was right when I fell on top of Squall, Irvine woke up and put two and two together. When I confronted Seifer, he was as much sober as he could get.

He was freaking out at what people would think of his all night bachelor party. I tried to think of who would start such a rumor, and the first name that came to mind was Irvine. I headed straight to his dorm, and pounded on it heavily. He came to the door instantly thinking that I was Selphie. He looked kind of down once he realized that I was the one that had interrupted him. I told him about what had really happened, and Selphie and him went out to do damage control. I also went out and told people the truth.

Not only did I have to fix my reputation, but I had to fix my room. It was a complete and total disaster. Selphie, Ellone, and Rinoa came over to help, and really did help a lot. If I were to have cleaned my room by myself, it would have taken over 5 hours to clean it up. But with them, it only took an hour and a half. I don't know what I would do without my closest friends. I think I would seriously have lost my mind a long time ago.

Well anyway, it was about one o'clock by the time we finished cleaning my room, and we started getting party supplies for my bachelorette party and Selphie went to go inform Irvine of his new task. We went to places like party city, and thrift stores, and places like that. I also bought some movies that we would watch, and some board games too. I'm really glad I cleared up the whole mess with Squall and I. If Rinoa had taken that rumor seriously, she would have killed me.

Squall is the world to her, and I wouldn't do anything to take that away from her. Seifer is mine and I wouldn't want anyone taking him away from me. Even if Rinoa did get mad, I would tell her not to listen to any of the other people, and I would tell her what really happened. I wouldn't fight with one of my best friends. Not in a million years.

Selphie and Ellone also came to my door. They wanted to know what was going on with Squall and me. I told them that I accidentally fell on him when I was checking to see if the guys were still in my room, and it turned into a big ugly rumor, started by the one, the only, Irvine. And you have no idea how fast rumors spread in Balamb, trust me. It felt like everyone knew about my little run in with Squall by the time I got to the cafeteria.

Even people I didn't know knew about the incident. Oh well, the past is the past, and I'm going to put it behind me.

I've got to start packing for the trip this weekend. Oh man, you know what I just realized? I never told Seifer about my promotion to Inspector. I got so caught up in the Squall thing, that I never told him about it. I better go tell him now. Well, talk to ya later.

**Thursday October 18th- **Seifer and I leave tomorrow for my mom's house. I'm really nervous, and so is Seifer. I hope my mom approves of him. I mean she's only met me once. I wonder if she approves of me? Who knows. I guess I'll never find out. I will definitely come in closer contact with her though.

We are leaving at about 5:30 A.M. tomorrow, and we will be driving. We're taking my car, because Seifer's car is just not the right traveling car. My car is a Ford Escape. It's got a cd player stereo, and a nice roomy interior. It's a nice car. I wouldn't trade anything for my car.

I wonder how well Seifer does on long distance trips. Does he like to take rest stops every half an hour? Or does he do well sitting for long periods of time? Well, I know he doesn't like being in bed for a long period of time. I found that out when he got out of the hospital. But then again, he did sleep almost the rest of the day at the hotel. Who knows. I guess I'll just find out.

Maybe I can get him to drive some of the way, because if I drive the entire 6 hour trip, I wont do too well. By the time we get there, I would have to take an asprin. I get headaches very easily. Have you ever noticed that? Well, I get migranes a whole lot, and since I get headaches so easily, then that doesn't help. Especially when I get them both at the same time. It stinks really bad.

I guess I better go to the store to get some asprin. I better go now, because the 24 hour pharmacy burned down and now I have to get all my shopping done before six. I'll be back later though. QT

**Friday October 19th-** Seifer and I left his morning for my mom's house. He's an easier traveler than I thought. Maybe we'll by some timeshare and use that. Oh yeah, I told Seifer that I got promoted to inspector, and I start on Monday. He was so happy for me. We celebrated at a rest stop. There was an ice cream place so we got some ice cream. I never knew that Seifer loved to eat gummy bears.

He was so funny because he took his gummy bears and started acting with them. It was so hilarious that I almost choked on a cherry. So then we left the rest stop. Seifer drove from then on, so I could relax. He's such a gentleman when he wants to be. We listened to music the rest of the way.

Seifer listened to me and said that I sounded very good. I don't think I sing all that great bug If Seifer thinks I'm good then I guess I'm being too hard on myself. We reached my moms place at about 2:00 PM and she greeted us. She lievd a in a nice well-kept Victorian cottage. Her house was nice. It looked small on the outside, but on the inside it was very roomy. We went out to dinner, and got all dressed up.

My mom seemed to like Seifer, and he seemed to like her. Things were going good. We saw a movie theater and I got the idea of going to see a movie. I was thinking of final fantasy because I hadn't seen it yet. Boy was that a big waste of money.

We went back to my mom's place and sat around the fireplace in her cozy living room. We stayed up and talking about life, work, school, the wedding, friends, Seifer's side of the family, and other things like that. I don't I would be meeting Seifer's parents any time soon, because when he met his real parents they got in a huge argument, and he hasn't talked them since. Fortunately Ellone took charge of the R.S.V.P so we'll know if they are going or not. Ellone has one of those phones with three message boxes and she's going to make one of her boxes the RSVP box.

Again I say, what would I do if I didn't have my friends. I also got a chance to ask my mom some decorating tips because I told her about the house, and I asked her if she had any tips on how to make my house as cozy. She seemed excited to know that I was moving into such a good house, because I described it to her.

She told me that the key to having such a good looking home is to make sure the color you stick with is what you would feel comfortable in. I would feel comfortable in a pink type room, and then maybe for the big rooms, we can paint them like a sea foam so it will feel really cool, and breezy.

I know that for the basement thing, we will paint it gray for Seifer, because I know he wants something that will calm him, and for some reason gray is the color that calms him. I know it's an odd color, but hey, if it works for him, then I guess we could use that color.

I was thinking that we could paint the house before we actually moved in, so we didn't have to deal with getting rid of furniture, and we could have already picked out furniture to match the paint. Well I guess that would work, but I have to talk to Seifer about it. I want the house to turn out nice, and I really hope it does. It will become the gathering place for my friends and I. Then the guys can have a night in, and the girls can have a night out.

I think I've just planned the rest of my life. You know what I just thought of? I may be around the same age as my friends, I was always more mature than all of them, and I'm the first one to get married? I find that quite odd, but I guess it will be the way it will be. I wonder if Seifer and I will be the first to have kids. I wonder if Seifer even wants kids, maybe not. Will he want pets? For the longest time I've wanted a dog, because they love you unconditionally, and even though I have Seifer, what about when he's not home and I need someone to love.

Plus, dogs are just so fun! I've always wanted one, but I've never lived on my own so I never had the chance to have one. What if Seifer's allergic to dogs? I don't think he's allergic to anything, but I'll just ask him just incase. I want a dog really bad. But we'll have to wait until we get settled as we get into the house.

I guess I better turn my mind off. I've been thinking way too much lately. I have to go, Seifer is crawling in bed, and I have to go to bed also. Good night. QT

**Saturday October 20th- **Today I woke up at about six thirty and Seifer was talking in his sleep. I really do wonder what he dreams about sometimes. Because he was saying things that you would say while you had intercourse with someone. I'm not going to say what he said, except one, because I thought it was quite funny. He said, 'spank the doggie!'

Sometimes I wonder what Seifer thinks about. Like does he think of me as a pure person or just someone else he can use. But wait, he asked me to marry him, so I guess that should count for something. But Seifer has the second sickest mind in Balamb. The first sickest mind belongs to, the one, the only Irvine Kinneas. He is the worst when it comes to that. Seifer is probably really experienced because he was with Rinoa... wait that didn't come out right.

There's no other way to put it, so I just hope that no one else reads it. Rinoa is one of my best friends, and if I were to lose her then I would just die. Even if Rinoa did do something with Seifer, I love them both dearly, and I would never do anything to make either of them feel uncomfortable. Today though, I was listening to my mom and Seifer talk while I was sitting at the patio table, and they had the back door open, and it was calming to know that Seifer talks about me a lot when I'm not there.

I really do feel like I'm the world to him. I hope he knows that he's the world to me. If he doesn't know, then I will have to tell him.

The wedding just seems to be getting closer and closer, and soon it will be here. I mean it's still two months, but that's two monthst to get the caterer, get all the RSVP's, get a place rented out, get the honeymoon set, and make sure that our house is under order before we leave.

I'm pretty sure I can leave the house under supervision with Selphie, Ellone, and Rinoa. My friends mean the world to me. No matter what they say or what they do; I will always treat them with respect. That's why I can trust them. I don't have any doubts about them. Nor Seifer. I know good people surround me, and I'm blessed.

I can't thank Hyne enough for giving me all these people who I feel comfortable around, and I know I can trust. Well I'm really bushed from all the things I did today like we went hiking, and swimming, and I found out that mom has a dog. It's a basset hound beagle mix. He's really cute and his name is Tonka.

If Seifer is not allergic to dogs, he's the kind of dog that I want, and I would name him or her, something that matched their personality. When I played with Tonka out in the field I got so tired so I came in here to crash, but I decided I was going to write in you first. So yes I'm going to go to bed now. QT

**Sunday October 21st- **Seifer and I left my mom's house today, and for some reason I couldn't find you. I looked and looked and looked. Only Seifer knew where you were which I think is kind of strange.

He's been acting really weird since yesterday when I woke up from my nap. I really don't know what he's going through. Regret, confusion, love, and other emotions show in his deep blue eyes. I wish I could find what he truly wants. I guess I could have asked him on the ride home, but that just would have made things uncomfortable.

I really wish there was someway I could help Seifer. Well anyway, on the way home, Seifer and I stopped at a restaurant, and we talked about the wedding. I also told Seifer about Irvine being the stripper at my bachelorette party. Seifer looked kind of surprised, but then I told him that Selphie planned that. Then I guess he knew how hard it was to talk Selphie out of something.

Then Seifer got a devilish look in his eye. I asked him what it was about but he wouldn't tell me, so I guess I'll just find out later. Well, we got back at Balamb just in time for curfew, and I went into my room, and Seifer went into his, and I took a shower. Then I watched the best movie ever.

Now I'm inspired to sing like an opera star. I can't help but wonder if Seifer likes singing. Because I know that if I did, he would enjoy it. Like earlier, he said he thought I sang well. So yes, I now know that he truly loves the way I sing. Or wait, does he just want me to think that he thinks that he likes my singing just because he doesn't want to hurt my feelings. Then that means that he loves me more, because he doesn't want to break me. I feel so loved by everyone. I mean they all want to help with the wedding plans, and they don't want to hurt my feelings. So now I know, that just because I act older, it doesn't mean that I don't have friends. They still like me the way I am. I am so relieved of that.

Tomorrow is another day.

This week, my big goal is to start packing up my stuff so we can move in to the new house, because Seifer said that we would move in to the house sooner than he thought. The house is already cleared out, and the people are already situated in another place.

I still can't believe that Seifer bought the house. I never thought that we would get to move into such a nice house. I always imagined us in a rundown neighborhood having to listen to cops sirens and dogs barking all night. I still need to talk to Seifer about the painting thing, because if he's not that busy this week, we could go shopping for furniture, and get the paint, and have a painting party with the gang.

This is going to be so much fun! Well anyway, Seifer and I are going to sleep in different rooms until we get married, because we don't want other people to think badly of us, well actually I don't want the other people to think badly of me.

I know that Seifer wont care. He'll just come into my room at night anyway. Life is so difficult. I know I'll enjoy being in Seifer's presence though, because I love him so much. So yes, I must get going to bed, because I have a full week ahead of me. So talk to you later. QT

A/N: wow, definitely like the multiple entries. I can't believe how much I wrote with these entries. I think I'm getting into character with Quistis, so I can develop her thoughts a little more. Sorry it took me a while to update, I've been busy with school, and AIMS testings were this week, so ya I'll try to get some more chapter's done pretty soon here. Also, read some of my other stories. I want to know what people think about my stories because I haven't been getting any reviews lately. BYE!


End file.
